Fandarel
Fandarel was mastersmith of the Smithcraft during the late Eighth Interval and the Ninth Pass. Biography Fandarel is introduced as the MasterSmith during a meeting at Benden Weyr to discuss the immediate threat of thread. He offers to research the possibility of redeveloping flamethrowers to help combat the threat. Though he struggles with the concept, he does develop a pump that sprays Agenothree to help destroy burrows. When the five lost weyrs are brought forward, Fandarel has his craftsmen work to reproduce the flamethrowers brought from the Eighth Interval. In the following years, Fandarel would remain busy, often dealing with broken flamethrowers. On occasion, however, he would take time to develop his own inventions. One such device was a long-distance communication device, which carried messages over wires. Fandarel would reveal his invention at a meeting at Benden Weyr, but noted that laying wire took time. He would also discover an ancient device that enlarged small objects (a microscope), and theorized that an object could be made to make distant objects seem nearer. The next morning, Fandarel would demonstrate his distance-writer at the Smithcraft Hall, and promised to try to have an example for an upcoming wedding at Telgar Hall. At Telgar, Fandarel's invention proved its worth as it relayed a message of an unexpected Thread Fall. In the ensuing duel between F'lar and T'ron, Fandarel announced his support for Benden Weyr's leadership on behalf of his craft. Fandarel would later take part in the exploration of the Southern Continent, first coming to help build Cove Hold for the retired MasterHarper Robinton. He would be among a group that discovered that the Dawn Sisters were spaceships, and later helped explore Landing. The discovery of AIVAS some time later brought forth much work for Fandarel, who led his craft in redeveloping lost technologies to assist in the elimination of Thread. When Robinton was kidnapped by Abominators, Fandarel would attend a trial where he would vote for involved craftsmen to be stripped of their rank and exiled. During a council meeting at Telgar Hold some years after AIVAS's self-termination, Fandarel attended a Council Metting at Telgar Hold. He was somewhat shocked at the dragonrider's announcement that four observatories should be built, noting that his craft lacked the technology to provide telescopes of that nature. He was very supportive upon learning that the requisite equipment was to be taken from the Catherine Caves. Personality and traits Fandarel is described as a «giant of a man;» he is taller even than Masterharper Robinton. Fandarel is also seemingly obsessed with efficiency, and continuously works to improve on anything he can. When working on a project, he could be singleminded and forgo sleep and food. Unlike some Mastercraftsmen, he did not believe in craft secrets, and believed that information should be made accessible to those who needed it. By the time of The Dolphins of Pern of Pern he moved very carefully, but still active. Early in the series, Fandarel states that he has no wife or sons, however, The Renegades of Pern revealed that he had a granddaughter; Jancis. This suggests that either Fandarel had a wife at some point who later died in some unknown circumstance, or that he and an unknown woman had a child together, but didn't marry. Appearances * Dragonflight * Dragonquest * The White Dragon * Dragon's Code * The Renegades of Pern * All the Weyrs of Pern * The Skies of Pern (Mentioned) ru:Фандарел Category:Eighth Interval Category:Ninth Pass Category:Craftmaster Category:Smith